Miénteme Elena
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Y aun así, a pesar de que ambos sabían que las palabras dichas por Elena no eran mas que vil mentiras, de alguna forma, ellos dos se habían sumido en su propia desdicha a causa de aquellas dos simples palabras que se escuchaban de lo mas falso al salir de los labios de Elena. Advertencia: El contenido incluye leve relación de Dominación/Sumisión.
1. Miénteme

**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

**Aclaración: Este drabble es algo así como el punto de vista de Damon, pero él no lo narra.**

* * *

_**Miénteme Elena**_

**Por**

**Selt Cunnighan**

* * *

La sonrisa que Elena le dedicaba a Damon mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor mostraba algo llamado "superioridad", ¿Por qué?, simple, porque ella tenía el control sobre él siempre que quisiera. Un abrazo, una sonrisa y un beso, con eso bastaba para que él chico peli negro estuviera a sus pies, como en este momento, porque, literalmente Damon está a sus pies ahora.

Apoyado sobre sus rodillas y con casi invisible sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, Damon contemplaba a Elena como si no hubiera nadie más importante en el mundo y con mayor poder que ella, sus manos entrelazadas a su espaldas y la sonrisa traviesa de la chica de cabello castaño que se relamía sus labios de una manera demasiado sensual que hacía que Damon se excitara un poco solo con observar tal reacción, dios, ¿tan masoquista era?

Si, era una masoquista, un estúpido masoquista que no fue capaz de ocultar su secreto sobre sus preferencias sexuales y fue descubierto por nada más y nada menos que Elena, la chica que ante cualquiera puede actuar como alguien amable, sonriente y que aparenta no tener una pizca de interés propio ni dominación sobre los que le rodean, que equivocados pueden llegar a estar.

Oh, y el que Elena hubiera descubierto el secreto de Damon, en parte lo hacía sentir humillado, pero a la vez le gustaba, pero, algo que él chico peli negro le dolía mas que los momentos de humillación, que en realidad le gustaban, era la forma en la cual Elena actuaba ante él en cierto momento de todo lo que hacían, en el cual actuaba de la manera más dulce, romántica y tierna que le era posible, y Damon solo podía morderse los labios, porque a pesar de saber que todo era una actuación, hacía tiempo en que sus sentimientos cambiaron ante Elena, y aunque sabía que todas las palabras dichas por aquella chica eran una vil mentira, las añoraba cada día, aunque solo fuera en un susurro.

Y Elena lo sabía, y por eso ella lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba tanto como la sensación de gozo al humillar a Damon, y porque le encantaba, ella le mentiría siempre que Damon le suplicara.

—Miénteme otra vez —susurro con nostalgia y sintiendo su garganta algo seca, pero aun así, Damon no podía apartar su mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Elena.

En cambio, esta última, cambio su rostro de sensualidad y la miro de una manera tierna mientras ponía uno de sus dedos sobre el labio inferior y con el tono más dulce, tierno y al parecer, de necesidad, murmuro.

—Te amo…

Ambos estaban atrapadas en esta mentira.

* * *

**Tenia que hacer una versión Delena de esta cosa que había escrito ayer sobre una de mis parejas Femslash favoritas, solo espero que les gustara, hasta luego :v**

**Agradecería**** sus reviews~**


	2. Mintiendo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

**Aclaración: Este drabble es algo así como el punto de vista de Gumi, pero ella no lo narra.**

* * *

_**Mintiendo**_

**Por**

**Selt Cunnighan**

* * *

Siente el roce de los labios de Damon añorando tocar los suyos lleno de satisfacción, una muy grande satisfacción. Pero tan rápido como tenía a Damon de pie frente a ella, la tuvo arrodillado ante sí, suplicándole con la mirada que la dejase tocarla, acariciarla y probarla. Relamiendo sus labios de una manera suave y erótica, Elena debía de admitir que amaba tener el poder, le encantaba, y porque negarlo, le excitaba. El solo hecho de que cualquier mirada, susurro y gesto haría que él chico de cabellos azabaches cayera a sus pies, siempre que quisiese...

—E-Elena… P-puedes h-hacer lo que quieras…

Su voz suena tan necesitada, tan ronca y excitada que Elena no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado. Seguir junto a Damon mientras dice tales tonterías le divierte, demasiado. Decir algo tan estúpido como eso, le hace pensar que el poder sobre él no podría estar más alto.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso te he dicho que puedes hablar?

Y mientras alza uno de sus pies y lo dirige hacia el rostro de Damon en señal de que debe besarle y lamerle en castigo, no puede evitar soltar un gemido cuando siente la lengua juguetona y necesitada sobre su piel. Incluso sin decir nada ya es capaz de controlar a Damon a voluntad, haciéndole hacer cualquier cosa sólo con un leve gesto. Pero ni con todas esas tardes en el aula de química después de la escuela. Damon Salvatore nunca será de capaz de perpetrar en el corazón putrefacto de Elena.

Y Elena sólo dejaría que él le tocara cuando lo permitiera.

Porque durante las tardes, cuando sueltas las risas y sonrisas fingidas. Cuando finge ser la amable chica inocente, la que ayuda a todos, la que tiene buenas notas, la que no es capaz de dar un "_no_" por respuesta. Esa misma chica es la que les odia a todos.

Y desenfrena todo su odio y frustración de la forma más placentera con Damon.

Porque ella sabía el secreto del chico. El placer causado a través de la humillación y el dolor que Elena le profesaba con sus palabras le encantaba. Y Elena estaba dispuesta a complacerla siempre que le obedeciera. Pero lo que más amaba Elena de toda esta estúpida actuación, era aquel momento, ese en especial. Cuando Damon le rogaba por decir tales palabras.

—Miénteme otra vez —susurra Damon con la voz ronca, casi seca y la mirada necesitada.

Es entonces en que Elena deja atrás toda la fachada erótica. Cambia su pose, sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos le miran necesitada. Era una actuación tan perfecta que casi podía creérsela. Casi.

—Te amo.

Amaba decir aquella mentira.

* * *

**Okay, segundo drabble de tres (?**

**Seria muy feliz si me dejaran reviews :v**


End file.
